


【黑泽安达】国王游戏

by JelsaFrost



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: M/M, 似乎会变成魔法师 - Freeform, 到了30岁还是处男
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JelsaFrost/pseuds/JelsaFrost
Summary: 短打小甜饼→承接第三集的国王游戏（结不结合漫画食用都无所谓）
Relationships: 黒沢優一/安達清
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	【黑泽安达】国王游戏

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢浔哥的支持！一梗三用！
> 
> 希望大家看得开心❤️

一、  
「这是我喜欢你的第一年，也将是我继续喜欢你的又一年。」

夜晚的凉风依旧温柔，黑泽和安达站在阳台中央，看着远处楼房闪烁着的灯光。

好尴尬！我该说点什么吗……

就在一分钟前，安达大胆地吐露心声后，黑泽居然吻了下他的额头！虽然只是很短暂的一下，但的确是个真诚的回应，让安达内心的不安被抹消，那些他不敢说出口又一直放不下的，宛若烟花一般在他心口肆意绽放。

“黑泽，我……”实话呼之欲出，刚起头却被出来喊人的同事给打断。

“黑泽，安达！你们怎么躲在这呢？”前辈插在安达和黑泽中间，一手搭着一个的肩膀，“快回去继续玩游戏呀。”

继续玩国王游戏，还是借口赶不上末班车了先逃回家，这是个问题。

安达在生存和毁灭间毫不犹豫选择了前者，奈何黑泽笑着应承了前辈，转头注视他道：“安达，我们回去吧？”

“呃……啊，好吧。”安达叹了口气，他不能每次都不忍心拒绝黑泽啊！

“等一下，”黑泽朝安达走近一步，抬起手捋顺他鬓边一撮微微翘起的头发，指腹轻缓地滑过发丝，洗发水的清香顺着晚风包裹住了黑泽，“这里的头发，有点乱。”

「安达真是的，一紧张就喜欢挠头发，幸好他发量多……不，即使安达发际线变高，也会是全世界最可爱的秃头。」

“哈？！”安达冷不防又听到了黑泽丰富的内心，一时忍不住惊呼出声，“谢、谢谢你了黑泽，我们快进去吧，别让大家久等了。”

「什么啊，又害羞了，安达难道是害羞草吗。」

啊啊啊啊啊啊闭嘴！远离我！简直要疯掉了！

俩人并肩走回屋子，迎接他们的是新一轮的国王游戏。

这回输的是黑泽，“三号要和八号约会一次！”

“等等，三号和八号……又是黑泽和安达吗？！”

“哈哈哈哈哈你们真有缘啊！”

在一片起哄和喝彩声中，安达瞥了黑泽一眼，岂料对方也正好在看他。

眼里的人因为从看戏被推到了风口浪尖，脸颊变得红红的，红晕蔓延至耳根，黑泽看着不知所措的安达，藏着窃喜的眼睛比往日更加温暖明亮。

“怎么办，安达，又是我们俩呢。”黑泽弯了弯嘴角，“男子汉大丈夫，玩游戏不能耍赖吧？”

毕竟自己刚才也被黑泽放过一次水了，这次又放水的话，说他和黑泽只是普通同事关系才最假吧！

“那……那就约会吧。”安达捂脸答应。

“择日不如撞日，明天怎么样？”

“……好。”

安达觉得自己真傻，真的，早知道他和黑泽玩这个游戏会这么非酋，他就该和别人换位置。

二、  
安达，他是个什么样的人呢？

黑发摸起来软软的，眼睛大大的，笑的时候很可爱。

但扔进人群里也只是平平无奇的一个罢了。

若非去年那个夏天，黑泽和安达应该不会有任何交集。

那个是穿着西装都能显得孩子气的人，不善言辞却能坚持到底的人，心思细腻又赤诚善良的人，在他失意的时候，一反往常的沉默，用很轻、很坚定的声音告诉他，不是的，你不是那种靠脸吃饭的人。

“黑泽你一直给人完美无缺的印象，”安达挪动了下双腿，方便黑泽能枕得更舒服些，“突然看见你露怯，还挺有新鲜感的。”

聒噪的蝉鸣，闪闪发光的眼神，像阳光一样温暖的笑容，一起构成了令黑泽怦然心动的夏夜。

从剧烈的心跳，到压抑不住的想哭的冲动，心脏在持续着令人眩晕的摆动，那是初恋，是迟到了多年的初恋。

“黑泽，久等了。”安达气喘吁吁地跑过来，宽松的T恤领口露出一片白皙的肌肤。

“我也刚来没一会。”黑泽笑着替他把衣领往后扯了扯。

「安达的锁骨真好看，要是能在那里留下痕迹……不行，我不能太明显，会吓跑他的。」

安达颤栗了下，没想到黑泽内心还是这么直白啊，“黑泽，我没和别人约会过，所以……我不太懂应该做什么……”

“没关系，你只要把人带上，放心交给我就好。”黑泽默默走到靠近马路的那一侧，顺势搭住安达的肩，说话时微微低头倾向他，不时朝那敏感的耳尖吐着热气。

安达哪好意思躲开，只得跟着黑泽特意放慢的脚步，抿了抿嘴，脸更红了。

不要总是仗着长得好看、笑容灿烂就让别人越来越喜欢你啊！可不可以克制一点！我要顶不住了！

三、  
直到进场他们才发现，票买错了——科幻片变爱情片。

当然，看什么对黑泽而言都无所谓，反正灯一熄他的目光就只会锁定在安达身上。

“买的时候可能太心急了，没看清楚就选了。”黑泽一脸愧疚地道歉。

这个场次大都是成双成对的情侣们，安达惴惴不安的在偏后的位置坐下，“你怎么选这么后面的座位？”

“我随便选的。”黑泽接过安达手里的爆米花桶，指尖不小心蹭过他的手背，撩起一阵热意。

「坐后面点才更好肆无忌惮啊……虽说我也不会做什么。」

诶？！什么叫“肆无忌惮”啊？！黑泽想对我做什么？！

安达越发忐忑，在又羞又怕中将电影看了一半。出乎他的意料，剧情还蛮感人的，他有点哽咽，便伸手去够放在他和黑泽中间的热饮，猛地吸了一大口。

“啊，复活了。”安达小声地满足道。

“安达，你好像拿错了。”黑泽将头搁在他肩上，轻声说道，“你的在右手边。”

完蛋了！重大失误！

清冷的香水味从身侧袭来，有种森林里日光下木叶的气息。安达表情慌乱，从黑泽怀里的爆米花桶里捏了颗小的出来，“不、不好意思，我其实是想……”

然而后面的借口安达无论如何也编不下去了。

黑泽试探性地握住了他的手腕，慢慢挪上去，覆在他的手背上。只要安达稍微一动，黑泽就会加重力度。

像是月桂与太阳，任由时间和地点更替，但爱慕永远不变。

「手怎么这么凉，我应该让安达再多喝几口才对。」

“黑泽，你、你先放开我，我还是有点口渴。”安达彻底慌了，定着不敢乱动了。

黑泽笑笑，左手递热饮给安达，右手趁机翻过他的手，强硬的和他十指相扣。

“你看，电影里男主角们也在牵手。”黑泽看着安达的侧脸，笑了笑，大屏幕的光映在他的眸里，仿佛一汪波澜的湖水，仿佛世间一切美好的事物都走入了他的心，让人舍不得偏移视线，“所以我们也应景一下吧？”

“这……好……”安达支支吾吾说不出拒绝的话来。

黑泽乘胜追击：“嗯，就牵到结束吧。”

这、这不太好吧！！！！

后半段的剧情讲了什么，安达早已静不下心去看了。他迫不及待希望电影赶紧结束，这么多年以来，他第一次如此渴望影厅亮灯。

结果，黑泽并没有按先前说好的那样，只是斜过身子帮安达收拾座位，安达不得不硬着头皮发问：“你不是说结束就松开吗？”

似是看出了他的不自在，黑泽点了点头：“我可没说是电影结束。”

安达疑惑地瞪大了眼睛。

“是约会结束。”

黑泽眼底蕴含笑意，声音温柔又动听。

「最好是这辈子结束。」


End file.
